Half and Half
by ArticShadow
Summary: Kira Bloodworth Half héllhound, half demon Looks 24 but 270 (October 13, 1744) Long black hair Black eyes Pale skin 5' 9' Does the work of demons, drags souls to héll. Eventually goes off by herself and kills people to get more souls and find her birth parents. Soon the Winchesters start to hunt her down.
1. Chapter 1

I was woken out of my bed abruptly and was lying on my belly in Héll. The sweet smell of blood, death, and fear filled my nose. The room I was in was brightly lit, but cold. The walls were some sort of stone with green moss-looking stuff covering them. There was an office desk with four folders stacked neatly in the middle and pens arranged next to it. There was a large red velvet chair with its back to me.

When it tuned around, Crowley sat a pun the chair. He had is normal black suit on and brown hair nicely groomed. He had his right ankle sitting on top of his left knee and all his fingers touching at the tips in his lap.

"What do you want? I was sleeping! Héll might not have much of a time schedule, but Saint Petersburg does! It's three in the morning over there." I yelled, annoyed and hoping he could understand though my thick Russian accent. I also was annoyed he would wake _me_ up. He eyed me up and down, I was in shorts, a sports bra, and thin purple tank top. Lovely.

"I have a few jobs for you and a pack of hounds."

I sighed, but it just came out as more of a groan, "What?"

"Mark Clancy, Jon Snow, Sue Harmon, and Pierre Despereaux there time is up. Go get their souls," my lips curled into an evil grin. The taste of a soul between me teeth and warm blood spilled between my paws sent chills down my spine from the excitement.

"Oh, and, no going into héllhound form, need I remind you what happened last time." Dâmn it!

"Ok, fine! First I must change." I nearly growled and scoped up the folders. I transported myself into the hotel room I was staying at somewhere in Saint Petersburg Russia.

I stripped off my shorts and sports bra. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, actual black bra, and tight sports bra. My breasts were somewhat big and going on a job was easier if they weren't in the way. After that I threw on a black tank top and long sleeved shirt over that. It was black too with a bow like thing hanging down a little in front. And, yes, I'm well aware I wear a lot of black.

I searched for a pair of socks, hopefully they were clean. They smelled clean. I put them on, one was pink and the other was green. Who says a demon-héllhound can't wear 'happy' colors? I put on my black boots, they weren't work ones more style ones, but they worked to get the job done. After that I slipped into my leather jacket and leather finger less gloves. As always I wore a blue and white star sapphire ring on my middle finger on my left hand.

Before I left I put all the folders and a few vials to hold the souls all in a small messenger-like bag.

I teleported back to Héll and made my way yo the area where we kept the hounds. It was a long walk, but it gave me time to look at the location of Mark Clancy. He was in Chicago Illinois. It was going on 6:30 in the evening there, Russia is nine hours ahead of the U.S., and I was suppose to be asleep.

His time was deftly up, but, than again, we took the souls at night because it was easier. I walked in to the room where the hounds where. It was a big room and the hounds were lying around or fighting.

"You three come with me!" I pointed to three random hounds, they got up and followed me. I teleported to Chicago and didn't listen to Crowley. I dropped down into héllhound form. Even though I was in a different form my clothes and bag would remain unscathed.

My form was huge, I was bigger than Crowley's hound. My black fur was matted in some places and my flesh showed in some places. My body was slightly flame and hot all over. My claws where long and sharp, like daggers. My teeth were like fangs and could pierce even the strongest of amour. My eyes were black like my normal ones in my human form.

We smelled out Mark with ease, the end of the Ten Year Deal made it easy. Once we got the sent he couldn't avoid us even if he tried.

We finally found him in a small suburban home, well in the backyard of one. The yard was small and actually very pretty beautiful. Lush green grass, sunflowers taller than me in my human form, and a pretty rose garden. There also was a multiple other flowers and a vegetable garden.

Mark Clancy, 6' 1'', terrified blue eyes, graying short hair, and not facial hair. He wore a pair of jeans and a short sleeves shirt. He was standing at the sunflowers garden and watering it. The hounds and I walked up behind him,

I turned back to my human form. "Mark Clancy?" He jumped and turned around.

"Who are you?" He fumbled with the water hose.

"You should know," I changed my eyes to my black demon ones. My normal eye color was black, so black you couldn't see my pupils. With my normal eyes you could still see the white parts so I didn't look full demon thankfully.

"Your time is up and you're coming with me to Héll."

"No! I have a wife and a eight-year-old daughter. My wife is pregnant with our second child. Please," he yelled.

"You should've thought about that when you made the Deal." I looked around at the hounds, "get it boys." I commend the hounds attack and they did.

Blood poured everywhere and screams filled the air. Soon he was dead and the air was silent. I pulled out a vile then reached down and grabbed his soul. His blood poured over my hands and looked awful against the white of my hands, I honestly liked it better when blood was poured over my paws. His soul was all white and bright, but had could-like patches of black and grey. Not uncommon with people who've died of a Ten Year Deal. I put the soul in the vile and strapped it into the back.

We then teleported to Austin Texas where Jon Show was trying to barricade the door and windows with dirt. Probably thought it was gopher dust or something. I used my powers to throw open the doors, he was in the middle of a salt outline wrapped up in a little ball.

"Aw, are we cowering like a frighted child?" I toyed. I used my power to ope the windows and manipulated the wind, soon the salt outline was gone and the hounds collected his soul. Like the last one I put the soul in a vile and back in my bag.

The next two people were the easiest, they had accepted their faith and didn't put up much of a fight. I teleported myself and the hounds back to Héll. I put the hounds back and they promptly fell over, and slept. I went back into Crowley's office. Not much changed since last I was here, except he had two half full wine glasses on his desk.

"Here," I handed him the vials with the souls. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No," I groaned.

"Why not? I'm tired and want to go to bed! You pulled me out of bed at three thirty in the morning, and I was out getting souls for you for an hour!" I growled and threw my arms up in the air.

"Because I said so, I _think_ I might need you for some more work."

"What work?! You have other demons and hounds, use them!" He stood up and handed me one of the wine glasses, I took it and sipped it. All though it _was_ Crowley, I wasn't going to pass up a good glass of wine.

"Because they're not as alluring as you." I chocked on my wine. Gross was he hitting on me. Ew!

"I don't care get someone else!"

"They're no fun!"

"Nor am I, now I'm going to go and get some rest. Do not disturb me again! You got that?" I drank the last of my wine before setting it down on the table.

"You really should take more care with what you drink." he said. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"What did you put in my drink?"

"I spelled it with demon blood, right now you should be slowly loosing your feel of the world." I then passed out.

"Wake up... wake up!" I felt a stabbing pain in my upper arm, I tried to get up, but I was all tied up. I was in a small room, with grey floors and walks. There were two rows of straight florescent lights.

I was strapped to some thing that felt like a lowercase "T" stuck to a sideways, capital "K". I was flat on my back and raised up high. My arms were stretchered straight out, my legs were stretched out and spread to the side a little. My arms and legs were bound by leather straps. My mouth had some sort of leather thing over it and so did my breasts, and I didn't have a bra on. I looked down as best as I could and saw that I at least still had on my panties on. It was a black lace pair, that were a little see-though. Great.

"Good, you're awake. We can get on with it then." I looked over and saw the face of Alastair. His white eyes looked down at me, well more like my naked body.

Alastair had short, brown hair, and facial hair trailing down all around his mouth and on his chin. The hair on his head was starting to thin out and bald. He was in a blue short sleeved shirt on and blue jeans. He had black thick-looking rubber gloves on.

Alastair removed the bound over my mouth. "What do you want?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"I, well Crowley, wants information from you."

"What kind?"

"We want to know how you're half demon and half héll hound."

"I don't know that, you know that." I scoffed.

"Not the answer I was looking for." He strapped the leather mouth thing over my mouth again and picked something from a metal table. I looked over and wasn't happy with what I found.

On the table were two very large jug of water both a crucifix in it, a ton of salt in different forms. The salt was in the forms of table salt, rock salt, and what looked like large chunks of salt in one of the water jugs. He had some ancient looking jug, and I just knew it was Holy oil, plus there were wooden sticks next to it. Next to that there were a few iron rods that were pointy on one end, and some strips of Palo Santo.

Also on the table he hand a Death's scythe and Angle blade, he must have stolen them from a Reaper and Angle. He had the Kurds knife in his hands and I knew he stole that from Rudy. She was complaining about it to me a week ago.

This is going to be fun.

He cut me deep in my belly area, and I screamed thought the mouth restraint. He kept slashed me more along my legs and arms. I screamed and screamed some more. To make matters worse, he put salt or holy water in my cuts. I screamed more and more until my throat was hurting badly from screaming so much. I had tears pouring down the sides of my face.

"This knife is a very useful thing, I think I'll keep it around. Thank Ruby for me next time you see her." He shinned the bloody knife in the light. "Hmm... what shall I use next?" He looked down at the table and put the knife down. Some of the stuff had bloody fingerprints on it and pools of blood.

"Ah, ha! This will do!" He picked up one of the iron rods and laughed. I felt sicken by what he was going to do.

"First I'll ask you one more time, how are you born a demon and héllhound?!" He undid the mouth strap. I took a deep breath of air and breathed heavily.

"I told you before I don't know! I was abandoned when I was a baby and left in the care of demon sympathizers. No one know's, I swear! I wish I knew, I so wish I knew!" My voice was all raspy and it hurt a little to talk.

"Demon sympathizers huh? I find that hard to believe." He put the strap back over my mouth, I sighed though my nose and braised myself. He held the iron rod high above his head and then plunged it into my belly. I felt my scream rip though my throat until I couldn't scream anymore, and even when I couldn't scream I still screamed. The iron hurt so badly, it was burning me and the shear pain was coursing though my body.

"You're screams are still lovely, my dear. Remember when we first meant? Oh... you screamed so much that night." Yes, I had séx with Alastair, don't judge.

He pulled the iron rod out of me and took off one of his gloves, he still held the iron rod in his hands though. "Huh you do remember that don't you?" His hand slipped over my lower area and he rubbed a little. I moaned, I couldn't help it. It felt better that the stabbing pain I had been enduring.

"You like that don't you?" He rubbed harder and I moaned a little more. He then plunged the iron rod into my belly again. I screamed again and cried some more. He left it there and started to wheeled the cart away.

"Goodbye, love. See you in the morning." Then he turned off the lights and left.

It felt like centenaries before the lights finally came back on, I groaned a little and prepared myself for what was about to come. A hand quickly took the iron rod out of my body and started to undo the straps. The girl helped me up and to my feet. Right away I wrapped my arms around my breasts.

"Kira, you ok? How you feeling?" It was Ruby, I looked over at her, her brown here was perfect as always and her brown eyes were soft and kind toward me.

"I'm... fine..."

"No you're not," she placed her hand over my belly and spoke a few words of some old language. I felt the wound start to heal up.

"What did you do?"

"It's an old spell to help demons heal. Now get out of here before he comes back." I didn't hesitate to teleported myself back to my hotel room.

I waited no time, I washed off all the blood and then put of a pair of clean clothes. I shoved all my other clothes in a bag and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I didn't have a car considering I teleported everywhere, but that was going to be different once I got to America.

I now wanted to find my birth parents, if they were still alive, and ask how I was what I am. Because, honestly, there was never a such thing as a half héllhound and half demon. That was unheard of until I came around.

I held all my stuff and then teleported to America. Now my real journey begins.


	2. Winchesters

I transported myself again, this time to a cheep motel. The motel was a dumpy one somewhere in the middle of Missouri, kinda like a motel you would see in a horror movie or on a serial killer web site. This was the perfect motel for me.

I walked in and quickly checked myself in, it didn't take long considering it was going on midnight here. _How long did Alastair torture me? Surely it couldn't have been_ that _long? Could it?_ I shrugged it off and sighed my name in a guest book. The guy seemed interested in my name and asked where I was from. I told him to go to Héll, and he thought I was joking and started to hit on me more. I grabbed my stuff and left, not feeling like I was in the mood for a fight.

I walked up a flight of stairs and started to look for room 129. The doors were the same, brown with a gold color number on it. The windows had white curtains in them, they all were closed of course.

As I was looking for my room I saw three people, one of whom was a demon. She was short, had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was in black jeans and shoes, a purple top, and leather jacket. The two other people were mysteries.

The first guy was tall, had nice green eyes, and brown hair. He had facial hair that trickled down to his chin and around his mouth. He was in blue jeans, a black shirt, a dark flannel long sleeved shirt over that, and a jean jacket over that. He was wearing a pair of black hunting shoes and an interesting necklace. Also on him was some leather bracelets and a thick ring.

The other guy was much taller than the first, had green eyes, and brown hair too. He didn't have facial hair, at least not like the first. His was just a light stubble. He was in a pair of black jeans, and red flannel shirt his was buttoned unlike the last. He wore a dark red jacket, opened up, and black hunting boots also. He has no special jewelry like the last.

We finally passed, they looked at me up and down, and I did the same. The demon and I made eye contact for a second than our gazes' pulled off each other. I looked straight a head, _Who was this demon? I've never seen her around before. She looks a lot like Rudy, but Ruby's in Héll._

I unlocked the door and put all my stuff in off to the side before I stepped in. I looked around before I stepped in, a habit I had gotten myself into a while ago. I'd always look around before I entered a room, unless I was in hound form or teleported somewhere. I turned around and shut the door.

The room felt warm and hot. Not typical in a motel like this. I walked over to a bed side table and clicked the light on. It gave off a small amount of light and even flickered just slightly. The motel room had some sort of red and white floral wall paper, some was peeled in the corners and some was competently peeled off in large, scratchy, areas. There were two queen sized beds, neatly maid, with red bed sheets and black pillow cases. In the middle of the beds was the table with the lamp, radio, and two remotes. I opened the drawer and there was a dark covered, gold lettering, Bible.

I sat on the bed to the left of the table closest to the widow. I looked around the rest of the room. The TV was directly across the beds, on a stand that looked like a dresser. Three small drawers were at the top, a large door on the left side, and on the other side were smaller drawers. Off to the right side a bit was a small round table with four chairs around it. Than there was two other doors, one must have been for a closet and the other for a bathroom.

I spread my limbs out, but then snapped my arms to chest, squeezing my breasts, and closed my legs. It felt all to familiar from when Alastair was torturing me. Just than the three from earlier barged into my motel room, I sat up in shock and than stood in between the two beds. The two boys had a sawed off shot gun pointed at me, and the girl stood in the doorway with a wicked grin spread across her face and eyes narrowed.

"Who the héll are you! Our friend says you're a demon!" The shorter guy said.

"Who are you! I'm just here for a visit! I'm not even going to cause any harm to anyone! I promise!" I half lied, well the whole thing was a lie. I wasn't here for a visit, just for the night, and I wasn't even sure if I was going to hurt anyone. I didn't care if I hurt or killed anyone, I wanted to find out about my birth parents.

"Yeah right! You're a demon and all demons lie." The taller boy said.

"Heha, fine" -changed my eyes to my demon eyes- "I _am_ a demon. Go a head shoot, you won't hurt me. At least not like Bailey is hurting you." I pointed to the other demon in the doorway.

"How do you know Bailey?" The short one asked.

"She's a _demon!_ Do you not know that fools?" I snarled.

The two boys looked at each other and than Bailey. "Is that true?"

"What? That's not true, she's lying." Bailey scoffed and stretched a hand to me.

The tall one turned to her, "Regna terrae, cantate Deo..." he started the Latin exorcism and Bailey's black smoke started to shove its way out of her throat and the body fell to the ground. I just stood there with my arms crossed and a smirk spread across my lips.

The shorter boy looked back at me, a face of shock. After the taller one started to repeat the exorcism. I just stood there, checking my nails at one point, and pulling out my phone at one point. The exorcism didn't bother me, it tingled just a little, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"What the héll are you?" The taller one asked.

"A demon, duh. Get with the program dude." The shorter one chuckled a little.

"Then why didn't that work on you?"

"Its complicated, trust me."

"Just answer the question, bítch." The short one barked.

"Wow, great way to woo a lady. Look, somehow, someway, I'm half demon. Get over it."

"Would someone please get rid of the body before room services sees it?" I shouted, the tall one dragged the body in. He then pressed his fingers against her throat and sighed.

"Dead," the short one looked down.

"I could have told you that."

"So you say you're half demon, like _born_ one?" The tall one asked after he closed the door and made sure the shades were closed.

"Duh, it's quite obvious."

"Dean, we've come across this before. Remember that little boy from quite a while ago?"

"Oh yeah, him. What's your other half? Human?"

"Not necessarily,"

"What's your other half?" The tall one asked.

"Héllhound," I squeaked.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Look I don't know, that's what I came here to find out until you two head honkers came in here. Now I'm tired and want to go to sleep!" I yelled and threw myself onto my bed. My muscles were sore and I still had multiple cuts over my arms from when Alastair cut me. I bunched the smelly pillow up and buried my face in it. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes and start to dampen the pillow case.

"Hey what's wrong?" The tall one asked, I looked over and watched him sit in the spot next to me. He put his hand on my right arm over my cuts, I flinched and held my palm out at him. I used my power to make him fall off the bed and slide a little ways across the floor a bit.

"Don't touch me!" I felt my eyes change and my teeth get sharper. That sometimes happened when I was angry.

"Hey watch it!" Dean yelled at me and started to make a move, but I used my power to throw him across the room. I was still on the bed, kneeling with my palm stretched out parallel with the floor.

"Hey, hey. Just calm down, just take a breath. I didn't mean to hurt you, what happened? Are you hurt?" The tall one asked, I let him go and he walked over to me slowly. "If you let my brother go, I can help you." I let Dean go and he immediately went for a gun. I used my powers to bring it to me.

"Dean go to the car and get the first aid kit." Dean looked at his brother and they looked at each other intently then he left.

"What's your name? I'm Sam," he started to gently take off my leather jacket and remove the gun from my hands.

"Kira... Kira Bloodworth." He gently peeled off my shirt considering I was wearing something long sleeved.

"How did this happen?"

"Alastair, but Rudy tried to help me... I think that spell was only for the wound in my belly not for the cuts."

"How long will this take to heal? I'm not sure if you have a faster healing processes."

"I do, that should take about a week with stitching. They're deep cuts used with Ruby's knife."

"Ruby? She's ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. Strange she hadn't said anything about you." Dean came into the door moments after with a white and red first aid kit. He placed it on the bed and Sam opened it picking up a new things.

"Here lets go to the bathroom," we walked over to the bathroom and I put my arm over the sink. He washed off the dried blood with warm water and then dabbed it with a cloth. He then grabbed a needle and thread, and started to stitch the one cut up. It took over thirty minuets to do my right arm and the same to do the left. I had multiple cuts over both arms.

"You look more like a hunter than a demon-héllhound." Sam smiled and laughed at his own joke, I laughed a little too. He left for a second and then came back with a bottle of alcohol.

"Oh, nice." I grabbed it and took a large sip.

Sam took it back. "Not for drinking, not this time." He poured the alcohol over my wounds, it stung and burned, but soon passed. Lastly he wrapped thick strips of gauze around my arms.

"Thanks," I said as we were leaving. I felt bad for what I was going to do next. Going to the window I grabbed my stuff and turned to the boys.

"Good bye Sam and Dean Winchester."


End file.
